The Ending of A Hobbit's Tale
by evanescence147
Summary: After venturing off to explore the West, Frodo Baggins returns home to his beloved Shire. He seeks his truest dear friend Sam Gamgee, for a little more than an apology...
1. Chapter 1

_Author: Izzy G._

_Posted by: Evanescence147 (Me)_

_Please enjoy, and if you don't like this couple dont read it!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"**O**h how wonderful it feels to be home again!"

Frodo stared at the gate to the Shire. So many years he had been away, and now he was getting old, even for a hobbit. So much had happened since the very first time he had left these gates and made the adventure of a lifetime. It seemed he was a different hobbit, and he was- much older, much wiser, and much more sorrowful. How he wished more than anything he could go back to the beginning, and live his life without the ring. But you cannot go back to the past. The only thing you can do is make the best of the present, and look forward to the future. Frodo knew that. He had learned much. Though he felt old, the Shire gave him a happy feeling within.

"Where are my friends? Where are my beloved, faithful friends I had left behind so long ago? Where are Merry and Pippin? Where is Samwise Gamgee? Where is my Sam?"

With trembling fingers, Frodo opened the gate. Its aged, creaking hinges gave off a noise that was similar to Frodo's state of mind; weary, losing hope. He took a step inside and was suddenly overtaken by memories. He hobbled a few paces to the side of the gate and sat down and wept for what seemed like an eternity. He didn't move until he heard a small voice.

"The Shire hero! He has returned!"

Frodo was surrounded by the voices of small children. He recognized none but one beautiful shining face of a child (or now a young woman) called Elanor, the eldest child belonging to Sam and his wife, Rosie. She grinned coyly at him, than ran off into the distance, no doubt running to her other siblings to tell them the news of the Shire hero. Frodo heaved himself off the ground. Though he was now very thin, he only felt heavier each day. He walked a few steps and felt he could take it. He stood up straight and, with a dignified huff, he walked into his hometown.

Several faces appeared shrieking salutations and praise, but Frodo looked for only three faces. He wandered through the crowd, and finally lost all hope of ever finding his friends. He sighed and kept walking for quite some time. Somehow he found himself dallying to his old hobbit hole in Bag End, and was immersed once more in memories. He stood in the silence for a time, when suddenly he heard a faint clipping sound. One that was all too familiar to him. Frodo warily stepped around the side of the hole, trying not to fill up with false hope, but then he saw him.

"S-Sam?" his voice quavered.

Sam Gamgee stood up slowly. He too was much older than Frodo had remembered. But his face filled with youth again when he saw his old, dear friend Frodo Baggins. His mind went back to many eternities ago when he was just Frodo's humble gardener. How they had traveled to Mordor together and faced many hardships. How painful it had been to send Frodo away on the ship to the west so long ago. Sam had grown to love Frodo, and his love for him grew like the seed from Galadriel he had planted in the Party Field. He abruptly dropped his pruning sheers.

"Master Frodo! I thought you was on the great white ship!"

"I was Sam. But I have returned after so many years. I have fulfilled all that I can fulfill. But our friendship has broken off, Sam. I do not wish for it to fall away entirely.

"'Course not Master Frodo. You're here now, and that's all that matters."

They held each other in a tight embrace and a warm feeling spread throughout the both of them. Time was of no importance at the moment. Time could wait.

"Why were you pruning Bilbo's old hedges, Sam?"

"Well, Master Frodo, I suppose it was because they reminded me of you."

A grin cracked across his rye face and they both started laughing for no apparent reason. They laughed and laughed until they fell to the ground in tears, holding tightly to each other, their whinnies turning into hysterical sobs of remorse and pain, but also new hope and gladness.

"Sam, where are Merry and Pippin?"

"Why, we're right here. Did you think we'd miss this opportunity to come have a smoke to celebrate the return of our old friend?"

Merry and Pippin had age laden upon their glowing faces, but they were still the beautiful, playful children they had once been. Frodo exploded with laughter again and the friends gave hardy embraces and pats on the back.

"Wait till we tell the rest of the Shire their hero has returned!" cried Merry.

"We've been waiting so long for you, we thought our old skins were gonna wear out before you returned!" laughed Pippin. And with that, they took off at a run.

Frodo and Sam were alone, but it was more of an awkward feeling than before. Frodo had longed to see Sam, tell him something important, but now that he was here, he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"So, how is Elanor? And the others?" he inquired casually.

"Oh, she's getting' older, bloomin' like a flower, she is. Growin' up to be a beautiful and lively girl, as I knew she would! Almost thirty now. Bless her! The others are fine as well, sproutin' like weeds, they are."

"Ah, they grew so quickly!"

"Aye, Master Frodo. Grow quickly they did."

"They seem so old, but I feel also that it has been ages since I've seen you."

"Well, it has."

"And how is Rosie?"

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Rosie… s-she's fine, thanks. Yes, just fine…"

"And you still love her, Sam?"

Frodo gazed longingly at Sam. Sam looked at Frodo esoterically.

"Yes, Mr. Frodo. I still love her very much…"

"Ah. Well, I am happy for you Sam. Happy that you have found a good life-"

"But not in the way that I love you."

At that moment they gazed into each other's eyes and understood everything. Then they both started talking at once.

"I should have said nothing-"

"You didn't have to say a thing-"

"About Rosie-"

"Nothing about her"

"What shall we do?"

"I don't know…"

There was silence between them.

"Well, I'm going now."

"Where to, Sam?"

Sam swooped gently down a half inch to Frodo's face and bestowed a light kiss upon his soft, half parted lips.

"To tell Rosie how I really feel. About her, and about you."

With that, Sam left Frodo, heading off into the swiftly falling darkness. Yet he felt as if a great candle within him had been illuminated. With a small smile, he turned and opened the front door of Bilbo's hole. Crowded with old books, and dusty as it had ever been, the old hole at the end of Bag End was in terrible condition on the inside. Nonetheless, Frodo felt at home at last. He lit a fire in the hearth, lie down beside it, and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Please Review_


	2. Chapter 2

"**W**ell, ya just couldn't have asked for a more perfect day!"

Sam came up behind Frodo who was standing beside the window, gazing out at the Shire. It had been several months since his return, but they had wasted no time in getting ready. "Can you believe in just a few short hours we'll be married?"

Frodo turned to Sam, grinning broadly. "I cannot believe it Sam. I have dreamt of this day for a very long time. I still cannot grasp how Rosie could just let you go like that." Sam laughed to himself.

"She was quite happy for me, really. She said she always thought I was a bit queer, anyway. Good old Rosie! We shall remain dear friends forever."

"I am thrilled to hear that Sam! We can be wed this evening free of guilt."

"I only ever dreamed about this day, Master Frodo!"

"Sam, if we are going to be wed, you can just call me plain old 'Frodo' now."

"Alright then plain old Frodo, let's get on some last minute business before the party tonight."

***

The whole Shire (save Frodo's nasty relatives) turned up for the long anticipated wedding. Though hundreds of hobbits were gathered there, Sam and Frodo could not help missing a certain wizard, elf, dwarf, and man. Frodo was especially missing his uncle Bilbo, who presently resided in Rivendell. He felt it useless to try and invite any of his old friends of different races, in fear that they would be unwelcome in the Shire, or just not get the invitation at all.

Hours later, Frodo was standing beside a tree where he often used to sit, at peace with the earth, just being happy he was alive. He now felt the same way he used to, but a little empty on the inside. How he wished the rest of his dearest friends were here! Just as he turned to go back into town, he saw a puff of smoke rise into the air from down the road. Curious, he walked forward a ways. Frodo heard snatches of conversation:

"It can't be much farther-"

"Well, my legs can stand much farther-"

"No doubt they can-"

"Come along now, we don't want to be late-"

Frodo gasped. He knew those voices well. But surely he was mistaken-

"Frodo?"

It was the voice of Aragorn. Then, from out of the shadows, emerged a body to match. After him came Legolas, and then Gimli, who was followed by Eomer.

Frodo was overjoyed. He swaggered, his eyes brimming with tears. Aragorn took in his appearance and smiled kindly.

"Well my young hobbit friend. It has been a while since we have seen you. Too long a while, I should say."

"But-I-how did you-what-" Frodo sputtered.

"We wouldn't miss a chance to see one of our dearest friends again. The west didn't suit you, eh? Well, you seem to have done much in your little life. You are getting on in your years. The rest of us grow older as well. But let us not talk of such unhappy things as withering away. I felt that Eomer and I should take a few hours' rest from ruling over the race of men. I am bubbling over with gladness at the news that you are to wed old Sam."

"How did you even know that this came about? I had no idea whether or not you were even alive."

"We all have our ways," said a voice. Frodo had not expected anyone at all, but he certainly did not expect to see the glowing Gandalf the White before him. "Frodo Baggins. I have not seen you in eons." Frodo ran to him, and Gandalf pulled him into a tight embrace. "We are all happy to see you, but there is someone who has a much more limited amount of time than the rest of us. He wants to have a word."

Gandalf stepped aside to reveal none other than Bilbo Baggins himself. Bilbo was looking terrible. His clothes were old and tattered, he barely had any hair left, his face was so lined with age it was almost impossible to see any feature.

He leaned heavily on a cane, and looked so feeble that Frodo resisted the urge to embrace him in fear he might suffocate old Bilbo. But his eyes were just the same, full of smugness and mischief, also of light and kindness.

"My boy!" he rasped. "My dear little Frodo! It has been much too long, and a tremendous amount of events have fallen upon you throughout your life. I am surprised I am still alive, but even more surprised that you are still alive. Well done, my boy. Well done indeed!" Even after those few brief sentences, he was wheezing and leaning so heavily on his cane that it was running into the ground. Frodo cried out in alarm.

"Bilbo! Oh Bilbo, do get well! I cannot describe the feeling that is running through my blood right now, but I can say it is chilly. Chilly with memories, and with excitement. Oh, I am so happy my friends are here now!"

With that, Frodo burst into tears. He shook as much as Bilbo and Aragorn guided him firmly but gently by the shoulders back to his hole to get dressed. Gandalf sent Bilbo inside with him, and he sat down next to the fireplace and dozed for a bit. When Frodo was ready, he gently shook Bilbo awake. Bilbo grunted and his eyes flickered open.

"Ah. Frodo my lad! I have something for you. I forgot to give it to you on the road like the old fool I am. Here it is." From under his cloak, Bilbo withdrew a very large and old looking book and recognized it at once. Bilbo had written this book, _A Hobbit's Tale_. Frodo was delighted to see it!

"It's finished now, the brave hero returns home and is crowned a hero. You know the story. I am just happy I was able to finish before I go. I am happy I was able to see you one last time."

"Oh Bilbo! You are just as much a courageous hobbit as I! Thank you for everything you have given me. I love you dearly!"

"Ah, my sweet lad Frodo," wheezed Bilbo. "I am afraid I was once a hindrance to your happiness. I bestowed upon you the evil of all Middle Earth so many, many years ago. I deeply regret being so selfish as to not get rid of it myself, and I almost could not bear to see you take it so willingly. You were so naïve, I apologize for not explaining things to you earlier."

"Oh Bilbo! Fret nevermore about that dreaded ring. It has been destroyed, and there is peace in Middle Earth again! This is a day of happiness, a time of happiness, and I hope this is all I know for the rest of my days as a solid being."

Bilbo said nothing. He simply smiled with his sleepy, swimming eyes. Frodo smiled at the old man, and knew old Bilbo's time to go would come soon. There was a knock at the door.

"Frodo? Are you ready?"

"Be there in a moment!" said Frodo. He was filled with anticipation. He was about to start a new adventure, one he had only dreamed of going on. It was finally coming true! With one last fleeting look at the old man who had been his loving guardian for so many years, he grabbed his coat, and ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was even better than they had imagined it. This was better than any birthday party any hobbit had ever been to, and it would be remembered as the party of all parties in the Shire. There was singing and dancing, not a care in the world. The truth was, all the hobbits of the Shire had been long anticipating this marriage, and were all terribly happy for Sam and Frodo when they heard this news. Finally, the ceremonies began.

Frodo was shaking awfully hard, and although the night was warm, he was breaking a cold sweat. He walked timidly up the isle to find his Sam waiting for him, and then everything changed.

They joined hands, and Frodo felt warmth within him again. He smiled shyly, and Sam squeezed his hands and grinned back. Gandalf was the one performing the ceremony. He asked the hobbits to kneel and grip each other's right arm. He bound their wrists together in elven rope, and wished both of them good luck in their lives. Then each of them was then to give a little speech. Sam was first.

"I started out as Mr. Frodo's humble gardener. I thought he was a pleasant fellow, but little did I know, he could get you into a lot of trouble. Even more than getting me in trouble, he got himself into trouble. It seemed like we were always running or hiding from something.

" I didn't know how I kept on going. I do now, though. This task did not fall on Mr. Frodo by chance. Fate had it in for him. He was brave, loyal, and he fought so hard against the little band of gold hanging around his neck. I always had faith in him. I always knew he would be the one to save us all. I just wanted to be there as much as I could to help him along the way. He certainly helped me. He helped me find who I am. And I hope, Frodo," he said, his voice dropping to a whisper, "that I am always able do the same for you."

"Sam has been my friend for ages. When I was faced with the impossible task of disposing of the ring, I could think of no one else I would rather go with than Sam. We had our share of rough patches, times I know now I would have never made it through without him.

" Sam renewed hope within me a countless number of times. He showed me the way I needed to go, and made the quest we embarked on together bearable. I am glad now that we have no quests to worry about, just the rest of our lives together," finished Frodo. The rope was untied, never to be broken, and Sam and Frodo just sat there, amidst the cheers of the crowd, and the party coming back to life, although the celebration never died.

"Wait, Frodo. What about the rings?" asked Sam.

Frodo smiled. "I think I've had enough to do with rings for my lifetime." The couple laughed for a time, then shared a kiss that sparked and gleamed, not unlike Gandalf's fireworks, even though he hadn't even set one off yet.


End file.
